Bau Badan
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Haruno Sakura; seorang medic-nin tersohor di seluruh negeri menolak ajakan kencan kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Itu semua karena ulah Sai yang mengejeknya bau./"Jelek, kamu bau."/Semi-canon. Ficlet.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bau Badan © MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)**

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

**Semi-canon**

**Bahasa semi-baku untuk dialog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah lebatnya hutan, kedua manusia dengan warna rambut kontras tengah berjalan beriringan. Merah muda dan hitam. Tidak, keduanya tidak sedang berkencan—tentu saja. Lagi pula, si gadis merah muda telah memiliki kekasih dan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan lelaki bernama lengkap Shimura Sai yang nyatanya mirip dengan kekasihnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan misi di Suna.

Sakura yang merupakan ninja medis tersohor di Konoha—bahkan di beberapa negara—mendapat tugas untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Gaara sang _Kazekage_ Suna yang baru saja turun tangan dalam perang. Dan Sai ditugaskan oleh Tsunade-_shishou_ untuk mengawalnya.

Gadis Haruno itu mengembuskan napas lelah. Chakranya sudah terkuras habis setelah menyembuhkan Gaara tadi, dan sekarang ia harus bergegas kembali ke Konoha karena rumah sakit sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya; begitu kata Tsunade.

Berkali-kali Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu baru sadar, ia belum mandi sejak dua hari lalu. Pantas saja tubuhnya sudah lengket oleh keringat, pun rambutnya telah menyerupai sapu ijuk.

"Jelek, kamu bau."

Perkataan singkat Sai membuat Sakura mengangkat alis merah mudanya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang kalau kamu itu bau," ulang Sai, "sangat bau."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai wanita telah diinjak-injak oleh Sai. Sudah dibilang jelek, kini ia menerima ejekan baru dari Sai yaitu bau. Oh, terima kasih, tuan Shimura.

Kunoichi merah muda itu melompat ke dahan pohon di dekatnya. "Manusia aneh!" ujarnya sebelum melompati dahan-dahan pohon guna meninggalkan Sai.

Lelaki bermarga Shimura itu menatap punggung—mantan—rekan setimnya yang semakin jauh. "Aku ... salah bicara, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki berbalut sepatu ninja milik Sakura kini telah berpijak di tanah kelahirannya; Konoha. Bibir tipis gadis itu membentuk senyuman manis. Akhirnya, ia bisa pulang dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Penuh semangat, Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan desa yang sepi karena ini masih kawasan perbatasan. Namun baru dua ratus meter dari gerbang Konoha, ia melihat sosok berseragam ANBU yang amat dikenalnya—bahkan dipujanya—tengah bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Sial, waktunya nggak tepat..." desisnya pelan. Sempat terpikir untuk memutar jalan, tapi Sasuke sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Benar-benar sial.

Netra kelam Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh Sakura dari rambut hingga kaki. Sakura mendengus kecil. Aduh, kalau begini bisa ketahuan kalau Sakura belum mandi dua hari.

Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. Sungguh, ia ingin lari saja kalau Sasuke menatapnya sedalam ini—seolah siap menerkam jika ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ingin makan di Ichiraku."

Napas Sakura tertahan tatkala suara_ baritone_ milik kekasihnya mengudara. Ia tahu betul makna tersirat dari perkataan Sasuke tadi; Sasuke mengajaknya kencan di Ichiraku.

Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, sih? Saat badannya dipenuhi keringat yang kata Sai sangat bau.

"Aku nggak bisa kalau sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar penolakan Sakura. _Hell_, seorang Uchiha sangat tidak menyukai penolakan. Itu sama artinya dengan tidak menghargai **upayanya** yang sudah **mengesampingkan** ego selangit miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—"

"Sudah punya selingkuhan, huh?"

Sakura ingin sekali menjitak Sasuke yang seenaknya berkata begitu. Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Sudah jelas Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Lagi pula, tidak ada alasan untuk Sakura mencari lelaki lain karena **menurutnya **tidak ada lelaki yang bisa mengalahkan pesona bungsu Uchiha.

"Terserah Sasuke-_kun_ deh mau bilang apa," kata Sakura lelah. Ia berjalan pelan hingga melewati Sasuke.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seringai di sana. "Ternyata benar," tuduhnya santai, "siapa dia? Hyuuga, ya? Atau Inuzuka? Ah ... kulihat kau sedang dekat dengan Shimu—"

"Diam!" potong Sakura.

Mata Sasuke menajam tatkala suara bernada marah milik Sakura terdengar. "Kau berani membentakku?"

"Itu karena Sasuke-_kun_ nggak bisa mengerti..." Sakura berkata pelan sembari menunduk. Ia masih membelakangi punggung Sasuke, enggan menunjukkan wajahnya yang saat ini entah sejelek apa.

"Apa yang bisa kumengerti kalau kamu nggak bicara alasannya?"

"..."

"..."

Angin berembus pelan, seakan berniat menggoyahkan kedua eksistensi yang masih saling memunggungi tersebut. Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Aku bau ..."

Jawaban singkat Sakura membuat lelaki _raven_ di belakangnya mengerutkan dahi.

"aku merasa nggak pantas _nemenin _Sasuke-kun dengan keadaanku sekarang," lanjut Sakura. Kepalanya kian menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat; berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Seharusnya Sasuke-kun tahu ... kalau seorang cewek selalu ingin tampil sempurna di depan orang yang dia suka..."

Sasuke membatu di tempatnya. Jadi, ini alasannya? Alasan Haruno Sakura menolak ajakan kencannya hanyalah ... ini?

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengacak surai merah muda lembut milik kekasihnya itu. Namun, gengsinya yang terlampau tinggi membuatnya hanya tersenyum tipis—itu pun tidak dapat dilihat Sakura karena posisi keduanya yang saling membelakangi.

"Sakura—" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil hanya terdiam, masih menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jangan-jangan, Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sialan, berbagai kemungkinan terburuk terus berputar di otak Sakura dan baru berhenti tatkala suara berat Sasuke kembali mengudara.

"—kamu nggak perlu wangi untuk jadi sempurna di mataku."

"Eh?" Sakura berjengit kaget dan segera memutar tubuhnya, tapi sosok Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana. Tadi itu ... mimpi atau bukan, sih?

**FIN**

Aku sama sekali gak tau ini termasuk fluffy atau enggak. :'D

Bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. :)


End file.
